The Lab Rats Award Show
by Calladora
Summary: An award show for your favorite lab rats fanfictions! Latest chapter: Winner of the Chase/OC multichapter category. Plus, nominate your fave Meo (Marcus/Leo) story!
1. Opening Ceremonies

**I do not own Lab Rats**

Two teenagers, a girl with brown hair and a boy with blonde hair, walk onto a stage.

"Welcome, fanfictioners!" The boy greets with a smile. "Welcome to the 2014 Lab Rats Fanfiction competition! I'm one of your two hosts, Mark Foster!"

"And I'm the better host, Samantha Mulligan!" The girl grins. "Okay, so for those of you who don't know-"

"-And you shouldn't, because this is the first show-" Mark interrupts.

"This is the going to be a Lab Rats Fanfiction competition where writers and authors can win the title of having the best story in a specific category!"

"There are multiple categories." Brad says with a smile. "Each week, there will be a different category and award!"

"Let's get started, shall we?" Samantha asks. Brad nods.

"Below is a list of ALL the categories we will be presenting awards to." Brad says, pointing at a list.

**LIST OF AWARDS**

Best Adam/Bree story

Best Adam/Chase story

Best Adam/OC stories

Best Brase (Bree/Chase) story

Best Bree/Marcus story

Best Chase/OC story

Best Meo (Leo/Marcus) story

Best Lab Rats OC

Best adventure/action story

Best angst story

Best drama story

Best family story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best Lab Rats crossover story

Best mystery/suspense story

Best romance story

Best Songfic

Best tragedy story

Most active writer

"We'll be doing them in the order listed." Brad says. "But if we've forgotten any, please tell us in a review or PM."

"Alright, so here's how this is going to work." Samantha smiles. "First, we'll give you a category. In this case, the category will be Best Adam/Bree story."

"Your job is to review and tell us which story you think should be nominated." Brad continues.

"We will look at all the suggestions, and then PM the authors of the stories. This is an optional competition, and if a writer does not want their stories part of this, it's up to them. We will wait a week for them to reply, but if they haven't, we're going to assume they don't want to be part of this. Any remaining stories will be nominated and posted on the next chapter." Sam says.

"Then, after the nominations are posted, we will wait for the votes. You can vote by PM, review, or on the poll that will be posted on our profile." Brad continues.

"Other than that, there are no rules. Except that the story must be English, rated K, K+, or T, and it doesn't have to be finished. We will accept both completed and incomplete nominations." Sam explains.

"So, you guys know the deal. What story do you guys believe is the best Adam/Bree Fanfiction?"


	2. Winner of AdamBree, new nominations

**I do not own lab rats**

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Samantha grins. "As per usual, I'm your host, Samantha, along with my lesser half, Brad."

"Hey!" Brad glares at her, then turns back to the audience. "Ignoring that, we've had a wonderful turn out. We certainly did not expect to have so many people review for this contest so fast."

"Agreed. So, thank you to all who reviewed/sent a PM." Samantha smiles.

"Anyway, enough talk! Let's get on with the show!" Brad urges his sister. Samantha ignores him.

"So, as it turns out, there aren't as many Adam/Bree fanfictions as we thought." She says. "In fact, there was only one nomination. As a result, we're skipping the voting all together because you would only have one choice anyway."

"So, let's all give a warm round of applause to…" Brad does a drum roll.

"A IS FOR ABUSE by Butterfly Kitty!" Samantha announces. (this is when you all applaud)

"Congratulations Butterfly Kitty!" Samantha grins. Brad nods.

"You know, I read it like, twice, but I still can't decide which one's my favourite chapter! It's so hard to pick because they're all so good!" he exclaims.

"Totally, I feel so bad for Bree, but her and Adam are so cute!" Samantha giggles. "Seriously, one of the best multi-chapter fanfictions I've read in a long time."

"Anyway, congrats again Butterfly Kitty." Brad grins. "But, unfortunately, we have to move onto our next category. Which is…"

"The best Adam/Chase fanfiction!" Samantha interrupts him.

"And just to go over the rules again, all fanfictions, complete or incomplete, are welcome and they must be rates K, K+, or T. No M rated fanfictions allowed. Oh, and they have to be English."

"This week is nominations again, and hopefully we'll get more than one this time." Brad says. "Just review or send us a PM with the story you think fits this category."

"We'll be back in one week with the nominations." Samantha says. "See you all then!"


	3. Nominations for AdamChase

**I do not own lab rats**

"And we're back!" Samantha greets as the lights come on, revealing her and Brad.

"And we're glad to be back too." Brad agrees. "We've gotten so many reviews!"

"Yeah, we have!" Samantha smiles at the audience. "Thanks to anyone who reviewed and nominated someone's story!"

"Yeah, oh and before we forget, Butterfly Kitten would like to thank everyone for nominating her story for last week's category!" Brad adds.

"Oh, by the way, after quite a bit of discussion, we've decided to remove the rule about the ratings for the story. M stories are now allowed to be submitted." Samantha says. "But, just in case there are some kids in the audience, we will warn you all if a story is M rated."

"You know, that way we can't be accused of encouraging little children to read something inappropriate for them." Brad explains.

"Now that that part is done, let's get on with the nominations!" Samantha exclaims impatiently. "This week, two stories were nominated for the Adam/Chase category."

"The first story is A Brother's Trust by KrisKrat." Brad says. "Personally, it's my favourite of the two nominations."

"No way!" Samantha argues. "Love Tragedy by R.I. Shan is WAY better! That should be the winner. Oh, and a warning for the little kids, this one is rated M."

"Clearly, we can not agree on which one is the better choice, but maybe you can." Brad says, rolling his eyes at his sister. "Just a reminder, you can vote for either Love Tragedy or A Brother's Trust by reviewing, sending a PM, or by voting on our poll. We will carefully count the votes next Monday and give you the results the same night."

"Yes. You have an entire week to vote for your favourite." Samantha confirms. "I can't wait to see who's story it is!"

"Neither can I, so let's give the readers a chance to vote." Brad agrees. "See you all in a week."


	4. Winner of AdamChase, new nominations

**I do not own lab rats**

"Hello people of earth!" Samantha smiles. "We're back! Once again, I'm Samantha, and co hosting along side me is my brother Brad!"

"I'm so glad to be back Samantha!" Brad grins. "Especially after having such an exciting vote!"

"Oh yes! Last week, it was the Chase/Adam category, wasn't it?" Sam questions. Brad nods. "And we had two different nominations!"

"Love Tragedy, by R.I. Shan." Brad says. "And A Brother's Trust by KrisKrat!"

"Both are very good stories. We each have our personal favourites." Sam says. "But unfortunately, only one can be the winner."

"Yes, and this week's winner is…" Brad trails off as the drum roll starts.

"A BROTHER'S TRUST!" Samantha exclaims. "Congratulations KrisKrat!"

"Yes, very well done!" Brad claps. "But second place ain't bad R.I. Shan."

"No, it's very good." Samantha agrees. "Anyway, congrats again KrisKrat."

"Anyway, onto the next nominations, shall we?" Brad suggests. Samantha nods.

"Yes. This week's category is Adam/OC pairings!" She exclaims with a grin. "Personally, I love the stories with OCs the best, so I'm really excited about this one!"

"Same here, Samantha. Same here." Brad agrees. "Anyway, you all know the rules: the story must be English, but it can be either incomplete or complete."

"And it can be rated anything from K to M, so you don't have to worry about it being rated too high." Samantha adds.

"Anyway, congrats again to KrisKrat, and we'll see you all next time!" Brad finishes.


	5. Brase part 1

**I do not own lab rats**

"Hey guys!" Samantha greets. Brad stands beside her.

"Alright, it's good to be back." He smiles. Samantha looks at the crowd, confused.

"Alright, last week's category was Adam/OC fics, but none were submitted. Not even one!" She exclaims. Brad shrugs.

"I guess it's because no one could think of one. Oh well." He replies. Samantha's smile returns.

"Yeah, too bad. I like Adam stories. He's funny." She replies. "Oh, I almost forgot! KrisKrat would like to thank everyone who voted for A Brother's Trust last week!"

"Well, she did deserve to win." Brad grins. "Anyway, it's time for a special vote."

"Special?" Samantha asks. Brad nods.

"This week's category was supposed to be Brase (Bree/Chase) fanfictions. But as you know, there are a LOT of Brase fanfictions." He says.

"So, what makes this week special?" Samantha frowns.

"Well, because there are so many, we're having two different Brase votes! One for one-shots, and the other for multi-chapter fanfictions."

"Oh, okay." Samantha smiles. Brad looks at the crowd.

"Alright, so now's the time to vote for your favourite Brase one shot. For those who don't know, a one-shot is a one chaptered story. So, if the story involves Brase and it's only one chapter, now's the time to vote for it." He explains.

"So, basically all you have to do is send in the name and the author of the story. We'll take them by review or by PM." Samantha continues. "Remember, the rules are that it must be English. And, because this is a one-shot vote, it must be complete."

"Yes, because if it's not complete after 1 chapter, it counts for the multi-chapter section." Brad explains.

Samantha nods. "Alright guys, so which Brase one-shot is your favourite?"


	6. Voting for Brase part 1

**I do not own lab rats**

"Hey guys! We're back!" Samantha grins at the crowd. "And man, did we have a turn out this week!"

"You're right, Samantha." Brad agrees. "We had four nominations for this week."

"And all of them are very cool stories. I read them all!" Samantha smiles eagerly.

"Yeah, so we should start listing them, shouldn't we?" Brad suggests. "Alright, the first story is Commando App by WritersWayOfLife."

"The second is Commando App Research by BurkelyDuffieldLover." Samantha continues.

"And the third is Waiting For Superman by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie." Brad says.

"And last, but certainly not least is I'll Take Care Of You, also by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie." Samantha finishes.

"So, you guys know the rules by now; you can vote on our poll, by review, or by PM." Brad reminds the crowd.

"Voting will be done in a week, and we'll post the results next Monday. So, we'll see you then." Samantha smiles as the lights go dim.

**The Nominations**

**Commando App by WritersWayOfLife**

**Commando App Research by BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**I'll take care of you by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie**

**Waiting for Superman by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie**


	7. Winner of BRASE pt1, nominations for pt2

**I do not own lab rats.**

"Hey everyone! I hope you had a great Spring Break!" Samantha smiles eagerly at the audience. "I know I did."

"Sammy, I don't think that has anything to do with competition." Brad says with a smirk. Samantha rolls her eyes.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with the audience. Geez." Samantha mutters. "But I guess you're right."

"Okay then. First off, we'd like to thank everyone who voted." Brad continued.

"Yeah, it was cool to see what people thought of different stories." Samantha agrees. "And let me tell you, it was a close vote."

"Oh yes. It was very close." Brad agrees. "But there can only be one winner."

"Yes. And that winner is…" Samantha pauses for dramatic effect.

"Waiting For Superman by TheTrueMrsEdwardPensive!" Brad announces. "Congratulations!"

"Yes. You really deserved it." Samantha agrees. "But let's not forget the other wonderful stories that got votes."

"Oh yes. In second place was Commando App Research by BurkelyDuffieldLover." Brad says. "And I'll Take Care of You by TheTrueMrsEdwardPensive and Commando App by WritersWayOfLife both tied for third."

"So, once again congrats to TheTrueMrsEdwardPensive for her winning story." Brad says. "But it's time to move onto the second half of the Brase stories."

"Definitely. This round of Brase stories will involve all multi-chapter stories. Remember, they don't have to be finished, and it doesn't matter what they're rated. But they do have to be English." Samantha reminds the crowd.

"So?" Brad asks. "What is your favourite multi-chapter Brase story?"


	8. Brase Nominations 2

**I do not own lab rats**

"Hey everyone!" Samantha grins at the crowd. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, it is!" Brad agrees. "I can't wait to start the nominations!"

"Neither can I." Samantha smiles. "So, why don't we start?"

"Alright then. The first story nominated is 21 Ways by WritersWayOfLife." Brad says. "The second is Secrets, Secrets by amichele."

"Next up is Convincing by TheTrueMrsEdwundPevensie." Samantha continues.

"And the last two nominations were The Battle of Bree and Bree's Baby Girl, both by DisneyXDGirl." Brad finishes the list. Samantha frowns.

"Oh, and when nominating guys, can you be sure that the story in question fits the category? The Lab Assistant by Kihonne was nominated, and she informed us earlier today that it was not a Brase story in anyway. So if you all could double check that'd be great." She says. Brad nods.

"Yeah, she was a little surprised to find out she'd been nominated." He chuckles. "Anyway, you all know the rules. Vote by PM or review. And voting closes next Monday."

"May the best story win!" Samantha cheers.

**Nominations**

**The Battle of Bree by DisneyXDGirl**

**Bree's Baby Girl by DisneyXDGirl**

**Secrets, secrets by amichele nom.**

**Convincing by **TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie

**21 ways by WritersWayOfLife**


	9. Brase 2 Winner Nominate for ChaseOC

**I do not own lab rats.**

"Hi peoples of earth!" Samantha smiles at the crowd. "How was your week? Mine was great! So was Brad's. He got a girlfriend. She's really pretty. And I saw a movie! It was Frozen. Have you guys seen Frozen? I-"

"Sam! Calm down!" Brad exclaims. He grins sheepishly at the crowd. "Sorry about her. She's had a few bowls of ice cream and is on a sugar high. Give her a moment to calm down."

"I AM CALM!" Samantha screams. Brad rolls his eyes.

"Sure you are. Sure you are." He agrees. "Anyway, let's get onto the voting, shall we? This week we had five stories nominated. The Battle of Bree by DisneyXDGirl, Bree's Baby Girl also by DisneyXDGirl, Secrets, Secrets by amichele, Convincing by TheTrueMrsEdwardPevensie, and 21 Ways by WritersWayOfLife."

"Just a reminder that there are really no losers in this competition. Everyone nominated should be proud." Samantha says, finally getting control back.

"Yes, that's absolutely right." Brad agrees. "But we do have to say the winners. So, here are the top three."

"In third place, with a total of 3 votes…21 Ways by WritersWayOfLife!" Samantha announces.

"In second place, with a total of 10 votes… Convincing by TheTrueMrsEdwardPevensie!" Brad continues.

"And in first place, with a total of 12 votes is…" Samantha waits for the drumroll.

"The Battle of Bree by DisneyXDGirl! "Brad declares. "Congratulations!"

"Way to go! A round of applause for all the nominees." Samantha starts clapping.

"Anyway, it's time for our next category." Brad says. "What's the category this time?"

"It's the best Chase/OC story." Samantha replies. "Remember guys, it has to be English, and we'll accept both complete and incomplete stories. Just make sure it matches the category."

"Right. So, once again congrats to all our nominees, especially to DisneyXDGirl. And this week's question for you is: What do you think is the best Chase/OC story?"


	10. Voting for ChaseOC

**I do not own lab rats.**

"Hey guys!" Brad greets. "It's great to see you!"

"Totally!" Samantha agrees. "We got quite a few nominations this week and we can't wait to start the voting!"

"Then let's start, shall we?" Brad suggests. "Alright, so we have a total of seven nominations this time!"

"The first two are For The Love Of A Bionic and For The Love Of A Family, both by MarvelWorkswonder." Samantha says.

"Let's not forget the Lab Assistant by Kihonne." Brad adds. "or And Then There Were Four by soccermonkey413."

"And of course there's Emma And Danny Davenport by Artemis's daughter 01." Samantha continues. "Lab Rats New Girl by ICrzy was also nominated."

"And last but certainly not least was Davenport's Daughter by DisneyXDGirl." Brad finishes.

"Okay, you guys know the deal. You can vote for the stories either by review or PM." Samantha reminds the crowd.

"Oh, and please only vote once. That also goes for guest reviewers." Brad says. Samantha nods.

"Yeah. Guys, if the same story is voted for or nominated five times in row in a span of five minutes, we know it's the same person voting over and over again. That's not really fair or in the spirit of fair play."

"If you don't see your review right away, that's because we have to okay the review before it's visible to everyone. On a happier note, we can't wait to see who wins. Good luck to everyone!"

**Nominations:**

**And Then There Were Four by soccermonkey413**

**Davenport's Daughter by DisneyXDGirl**

**Emma And Danny Davenport by Artemis's daughter 01**

**For The Love Of A Bionic by MarvelWorkswonder**

**For The Love Of A Family by MarvelWorkswonder**

**Lab Rats New Girl by ICrzy**

**The Lab Assistant by Kihonne**


	11. Winner of ChaseOC, Meo nominations begin

**I do not own lab rats.**

"Hey people!" Samantha grins. "We're back! And we've brought with us the results of the Chase/OC competition! YAY!"

"Yes, yes. We're back." Brad says. "Anyway, we're glad to see you all. And we're glad to have so many voters. It was really close."

"Oh yeah, definitely close." Samantha agrees. "But let's get on with the results!"

"Alright, alright. Okay, so we had seven different nominations." Brad says.

"We had Davenport's Daughter by DisneyXDGirl and The Lab Assistant by Kihonne." Samantha informs the crowd. "We also had And Then There Were Four by soccermonkey413."

"Emma And Danny Davenport by Artemis's daughter 01 was also nominated, along with For The Love Of A Bionic and For The Love Of A Family, both by MarvelWorkswonders." Brad continues. "And last, but not least, Lab Rats: New Girl by ICrzy was also nominated."

"Now remember, all of the authors should be proud that they were nominated." Samantha says.

"Yes, that's absolutely true." Brad agrees. "Anyway, onto the results!"

"There was a tie for second place." Samantha says. "Emma And Danny Davenport by Artemis's daughter 01 and And Then There Were Four by soccermonkey413 both received 5 votes each and are tied for second place."

"As for the first place…with a total of 7 votes was…" Brad trails off as a drum roll echoes through the crowd. "The Lab Assistant by Kihonne!"

"Congratulations Kihonne!" Samantha says with a smile. "Well done!"

"Moving on, it's time for our next category. One of my personal faves too!" Brad exclaims.

"Yes, next week is Meo week. So, for those who don't know, Meo is Marcus/Leo stories." Samantha explains. Brad nods.

"So, what's your favourite Meo story?" he asks.


End file.
